Percy Jackson vs Naruto Uzumaki
137D36DB-F7BD-4C7D-9CB4-9F29919EF4BF.jpeg|Naruto vs Percy Jackson Intro Two legendary Warriors in their own universes go head to head! , Naruto From the Naruto franchise and Percy Jackson from the lighting Thief! , who will win this epic battle! Percy Jackson (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6QzqZyzpnow) Wiz: Percy Jackson (Born August 18, 1993) is the demigod son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, the half-brother of Tyson, the former stepson of Gabe Ugliano, the stepson of Paul Blofis, the titular protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series by Rick Riordan and the film adaptations, one of the main characters in it's sequel book series The Heroes of Olympus, a supporting character in the second sequel series The Trials of Apollo and a guest character in Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. Boomstick:He is the son of the sea god Poseidon and has been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Percy has been an outcast all his life, but when his satyr friend Grover takes him to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods, a whole new world opens for him. He won't let any bully, monster, bad guy, Titan, or obstacle stand in his way, and the series consists of Percy learning what it truly means to be a hero and going through a handful to save Mount Olympus. Wiz:Percy began the story as a mischievous twelve year old going from one boarding school to another. Although he was a demigod, he didn't know anything about the world or that his father was alive and a god until his maths teacher Mrs. Dodds turned into a Fury and tried to attack him, but failed when Percy vaporised her with Riptide. After going to Camp Half-Blood and being revealed as Poseidon's Son, (it is against the rules for the big three gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to have kids) he went off on his adventure with Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. After the quest he was betrayed by his friend Luke Castellan who revealed that he was in league with Kronos. Boomstick:Since then he has gone through many adventures and met many friends. Eventually he fought for Mt. Olympus against Kronos in The Last Olympian, and started dating Annabeth. In The Heroes of Olympus set four months after the Titan War, he's taken away from Camp Half-Blood by Hera and loses his memory. He becomes the leader of Camp Jupiter (a camp for Roman Demigods) but soon in The Mark of Athena he meets with his old friends, and he, along with Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo, travels in the Argo II for the rest of the journey to stop Gaia rising. At the end of the book, Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and resum in The House of Hades. The two forced their way through, and closed the Doors of Death. But their battle against Gaia's giants finished in The Blood of Olympus with Percy and Annabeth deciding to finish their senior year of high school together before attending New Rome University. Wiz: as a water god , Percy can be submerged in water and still thrive , in fact he thrives in water based environments and can even summon powerful water storms only gods or demigods can survive. Boomstick: he can also poison the water he goes in , and also poison his foes in the process. Wiz: in addition he has many different types of hax and has a immunity to soul manipulation and was also able to survive being punched in the gut by gods like Aries. Boomstick: well I think that’s enough for the demigod , let’s move on to the Ninja hokage Naruto Uzumaki!. B5B93D9B-39CC-4B61-84C0-6B400AB48031.jpeg|Percy Jackson Naruto Uzumaki (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mjjkHg5FOhk) Boomstick:Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow Wiz:Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails). He was named after Naruto Musasabi, the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made the Sannin his godfather. The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto, forcing Minato to quickly rescue him and teleport him to a safe house. Boomstick:Minato and Kushina protect Naruto Minato and Kushina protect Naruto from the Nine-Tails. With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha. Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village, eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realised the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned.Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Naruto how much they loved him, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their son from the Nine-Tails and passed away. Wiz:Orphaned, not having parents or anyone else to provide for him, Naruto received monthly income from the village in order to afford daily necessities. Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honoured by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding his birth, openly ostracised and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. Soon, the Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents did. However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks. Boomstick: Naruto has many Hax , he has chakra so he can heal himself , he can make many clones of himself And he is so strong he can destroy a meteor , he also has his one tailed form and his most powerful form the six sage path form which brings his power up to crazy portions even being able to take on gods like Madara and Kaguya Wiz: Jesus Christ , looks like Resgan boy has a lot on his weapon list . Boomstick: however his only weakness is he can get very cocky and he is also vulnerable to Sharp Objects . Wiz: well I think that’s it for Naruto , it’s time for a death battle!!! Boomstick: not yet Wiz: no!!!! Sage Mode Naruto.png|Naruto Naruto Sage of Six Paths Mode.png|Six Sage Path Naruto intermission Boomstick: alright our combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!! Fight Percy Jackson is walking through the hidden leaf village, Naruto then throws a ninja star at Percy. Percy: what’s the big idea fellow Naruto: fight me! Percy: no why??? Naruto then punches Percy in the face Percy: ok you wanna fight , let’s go! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JKeKgwvCB8w) Fight! Naruto throws a Resgan at Percy , Percy dodges and starts slashing Naruto with his sword , Naruto then makes multiple clones of himself and shoots a team resengan at Percy, percy uses his wolf stare , Naruto isn’t effected by the attack. Percy: wow that does nothing to you? Percy then uses the Curse of Achilles , making him invincible, Percy then slashes Naruto with his sword multiple times ,Naruto transforms into his one tailed beast transformation, Naruto fires a Rasenshuriken at Percy , the attach does nothing , Narutos Chakra then tells him to hit Percy’s weak spot. Naruto then uses a Rasenshuriken on back opposite his navel , Percy’s invicabilty Stops , Percy then creates a illusion, Percy’s Sword is seen to Naruto as a lollipop, Naruto goes to lick the pop , Percy then stabs Naruto in the cheats with the sword . Naruto screams are heard Although out the hidden leaf village. Percy then keeps stabbing Naruto multiple times , Percy then stabs Naruto in the throat . Percy: sorry it had to be this way . Naruto clutches his fist , barley alive on the floor with blood gushing out of his body. Percy walks away Naruto then is surrounded by chakra , the chakra heals all of Narutos wounds , he is fully healed. Naruto: you will pay!!! Naruto then transforms into his nine tailed beast transformation. Percy: what’s that? It’s power far surpasses even Zeus and Hades power? Naruto then shoots a rasienshurkien at Percy , Percy then gets hit by the attack nearly killing him. Percy: *gasping for air* , let me show you my most powerful attack , the power of the gods. Percy then summons a rainstorm , the water flushes although out the hidden leaf village, killing mostly everyone their. Naruto then jumps on top of a house that is floating away. The entire hidden leaf village gets washed away , only leaving a huge muddy town. Percy: yes I did it Naruto then jumps off of the house he was standing on Naruto: how dare you! , I’m going to make you pay! , Hinata , Sakura , Sasuke all of them are dead because of you Naruto then rushes at Percy and kicks him in the face , Naruto then keeps punching Percy across the face , Naruto then punches Percy in the throat , causing him to flinch , Percy starts gasping for air. Percy: this is all you’re fault , If you would have let me alone , you would not have pushed me this far! Naruto: shut up! Percy: you asked for it! Percy summons another storm , the area starts raining again, a giant tide wave crashes into what was left of the hidden leaf village. Naruto gets submerged in water , Naruto starts drowning , Percy then starts slashes Naruto with his sword underwater , Percy then slashes Naruto in the air and stabs a whole in his chest, the water instantly kills Naruto. The storm subsides . Percy: am I glad that’s over. Naruto body starts glowing again , Naruto gets healed with the last bit of Chakra he had left. Percy: no not again! Naruto: you tried to kill me but you can never kill the spirt of a Hokage Percy: let’s finish this! Naruto: right back at you! Percy rushes at Naruto with the bronze sword , Naruto has a rasengan in his hand . Percy tries to slash Naruto , Naruto then fires the rasengan into Percy’s cheast , causing Percy to explode , killing him instantly . Nothing left but Percy’s ashes remain. Naruto: that’s what you deserve you jerk! Naruto then runs off to find Sasuke , Sakura and Hinata. Ko! Winner Wiz: Well can’t say I didn’t see this one coming, Naruto basically outclassed Percy in every single Stat , besides experience . Boomstick: while Percy May have had the advantage in experience , since he trained in camp half blood for 300 years , Naruto outclassed Percy in almost every other way. Wiz: Naruto was faster , more durable , had more hax , was smarter , and was stronger. Boomstick: Percy was able to beat many opponents like cyclops and hades , while this is impressive these opponents are only island level , while Naruto is able to scale to High-tier planet busters like Kaguya . Wiz: also Percy doesn’t have the intelligence or Hax to even out the Massive gap in destructive Power, but what about the Storm that only Divine beings can survive? Boomstick: the attack has never been used on someone nearly as powerful as Naruto and also Naruto has chakra which can be considered a divine engery , even if he didn’t have a immunity , Naruto would have plenty of hax to heal himself And his chakra would be able to heal him from death , also Percy would not have any way to recover From mortal wounds , where as Naruto would. Wiz: I guess Percy got flushed out of this fight. Boomstick: the winner is Naruto Uzumaki! Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Demigod vs Human themed death battles Category:The Lighting Thief vs Naruto Shippiden themed death battles Category:'Books Vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles